IF WE LOVE AGAIN
by dthaa94
Summary: If we're born again, if we love again Let's not do this again Vmin / Jimin / Taehyung / BTS / boyslove / yaoi


'IF WE LOVE AGAIN'

VMIN FANFICTION

YAOI / boyslove

dthaa94

No Bash No Plagiat

Kalo bisa sambil dengerin lagunya yaa

* Happy Reading *

Sepasang jemari tangan itu meremas ujung sweater dibawah meja hingga kusut . Kepalanya menunduk menatap segelas coffe latte dengan pandangan sendu . Jika bisa , rasanya Jimin ingin menghentikan waktu atau mungkin kehilangan pendengarannya detik ini juga . Bukan bermaksud tidak bersyukur atas karunia Tuhan yang diberikan kepadanya namun sungguh dirinya tak sanggup mendengar kata kata yang akan keluar dari bibir namja yang duduk didepannya . Lelaki yang telah bersamanya selama empat tahun terakhir , yang menemaninya melewati hari harinya yang sebelumnya membosankan menjadi penuh warna , membuatnya merasa beruntung pernah terlahir kedunia .

" Jika kita dilahirkan kembali, jika kita mencintai kembali " Sang lawan bicara menjeda ucapannya , pandangannya mengarah pada Jimin yang masih betah menatap secangkir coffe latte yang belum tersentuh sama sekali sejak pelayan cafe menaruhnya diatas meja sesuai pesanannya beberapa menit lalu daripada menatapnya dengan binar bahagia seperti yang biasa ia lakukan

" Mari kita tidak melakukan ini lagi " Hembusan nafas berat mengiringi ucapannya . Tangannya terulur kebawah menggenggam tangan mungil Jimin yang sejak tadi bersembunyi dibawah meja . Melepaskan rematan pada sweater sewarna tulang yang dikenakann Jimin agar bisa digenggamnya .

" Mari kita bertemu sedikit saja , tanpa banyak harapan dan hanya membuat sedikit janji " Suaranya tertahan , ada nada getir disetiap kata yang keluar dan Jimin - namja manis yang masih menunduk itu tahu jika namja dihadapannya ini sedang berusaha mengatur perasaaannya .

" Sehingga seandainya kita mengucapkan selamat tinggal " Suaranya bergetar dan Jimin merasakan tangan yang menggenggamnya mulai terasa dingin

" Kita bisa berpaling tanpa merasa begitu sakit " Mata Jimin semakin memanas , telinganya tak sanggup lagi mendengar ucapan namja tampan itu tapi tak ada pilihan lain karena -

" Mari kita jadikan ini kenangan terindah yang tersimpan dalam hati masing-masing " ini terakhir kali dirinya bisa mendengar suara berat yang sangat disukainya .

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya , menghalau air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja lalu mengangkat kepalanya , mata mereka bertemu dan Jimin merasakan pandangannya mengabur seketika karena air mata yang kini menggenang dipelupuk matanya .

" sekarang aku tahu cinta yang terlalu dalam

itu tidak akan menjadi kita " Jimin terkekeh pelan meskipun terdengar aneh karena suaranya tertahan akibat tangis yang siap keluar , berusaha membodohi diri sendiri , menguatkan hati sekaligus meyakinkan namja didepannya , jika ia baik baik saja , ah mungkin maksud Jimin mereka akan baik baik saja setelah ini .

" aku akan berdoa untuk cinta kita berikutnya

Semoga tidak akan menjadi seperti kita, semoga tanpa rasa sakit dan berakhir bahagia tanpa luka " Jimin mengamini ucapannya barusan dalam hati . Dan memohon dalam diam agar Tuhan mengabulkan doa nya kali ini .

" Seandainya kita sudah saling melupakan perasaan masing masing " menjeda kalimatnya untuk menarik nafas dalam sebelum kembali berucap

" Mari kita mengenang kebersamaan kita sebagai salah satu yang terindah meskipun itu penuh luka "

Senyuman Jimin lebih tulus dan kali ini tangannya lah yang menggenggam tangan yang lebih besar darinya .

" Dan Taehyung~ah hiduplah dengan bahagia maka aku juga akan melakukannya dengan baik " usai mengatakan itu Jimin bangkit dari duduknya berjalan keluar dari cafe tempat mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama sekaligus terakhir kali .

' Taehyung , terimakasih pernah membuatku merasakan cinta , mengajarkan ketulusan dan keiklasan '

' Jimin , Langit mengetahui betapa tulusnya cinta kita , cinta murni tanpa keegoisan meski kita tak pernah ditakdirkan untuk bersama '

Cinta tak harus memiliki itu benar , Jimin dan Taehyung sudah mengalaminya . Tuhan menanamkan benih cinta dihati keduanya , namun memberi mereka takdir yang berbeda bersama orang lain .

Cinta pertama tak pernah berhasil , Jimin dan Taehyung merasakannya . Cinta pertama mereka harus berakhir karena kedua keluarga yang sudah mempersiapkan seseorang yang mungkin lebih baik untuk menemani sisa hidup mereka kelak .

Cinta sejati akan selalu terkenang hingga maut menjemput . Dan kita tunggu saja apa Jimin dan Taehyung bisa membuktikannya kali ini .

If we're born again, if we love again

Let's not do this again

Let's meet a little less

Let's hope a little less

Let's not make many promises

So even if we say goodbye

We can turn away without much pain

Let's only make light memories that we can throw away

In each other's hearts

Now I know that a love too deep

Brings a sad ending

My love, I'll pray for your next love

That it won't be like us, that it'll be without pain

Please be happier than me

Even if a lot of time passes and we forget each other

Let's reminisce our past days

If we can say that this was love

Then that's all we need

Now I know that a love too deep

Brings a sad ending

My love, I'll pray for your next love

That it won't be like us, that it'll be without pain

Please be happier than me

I hope the sky knows my heart

Cr. Lyric ( Klyrics / thecherrya / popgasa / thecherrya )

END

Btw percakapan keduanya aku ambil dari lirik lagu itu yaa ..

Artinya dalem bgt -.-


End file.
